You're Gonna Lose That Girl
by Rebekah Caren
Summary: Chandler wants to take Monica from Richard. And then their relationship escalates. Or does it? Started as a one shot. This story is highly influenced by music from the Beatles. Chapter 19 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was listening to the Beatles, You're Gonna Lose That Girl, and it gave me inspiration for a Mondler fic. And I apologies for any mistakes, cause I'm writing on my iPod. On with the story! **

* * *

><p>I looked into the room from where I was sitting on Monica's balcony, smoking a cigarette. Monica was staring at Richard lovingly. And he just sat there and watched tv. It made me sick. If Monica ever looked at me like that...but she never will. She loves Richard. And he takes her for granted. I want to wring the guy's neck, and probably would, if Monica wasn't so happy with him.<p>

So I just sat on the balcony watching her, getting soaked in the rain, until she looked up and smiled her beautiful Monica smile. She walked to the window with a towel.

"Chandler, sweetie , you needed to come in before you get sick," she smiled as she handed me the towel. I climbed in and wrapped the towel around myself. She hugged me. I breathed in her strawberry scent as she let go.

"I know it was hard to let Janice go," She started,"but it was the right thing to do." I smiled slightly. I didn't care about Janice. All I cared about was telling Monica I loved her. But I couldn't , because of Richard.

"Yeah," I said as I walked out , looking at my beautiful love one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Second chapter comin up! Don't forget to review! **

* * *

><p>I laid on the couch with the most perfect woman in the world. She smiled in her sleep. It made me happy to see Monica smile, but not extremely happy when I knew she was dreaming of Richard. I shook my head of this thought, and tried to concentrate on Die Hard, but it was hard with her sleeping on my shoulder, snuggled up next to me. I knew I shouldn't , but I kissed her head, breathing in her strawberry scent once more. She smiled once again, and it killed me to know Richard had left her alone tonight to go to some dinner for old, stupid eye doctors. If he didn't take her out soon, he was gonna find her gone. And hopefully with me. As the movie ended I carried her to her bed room, and kissed her soft, perfect cheek. She smiled again, and I couldn't help but to feel happy. I smiled as I left, knowing I would dream of my lovely Monica tonight.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Monica and Chandlery sweetness! **

* * *

><p>I was uncomfortable. Completely out of comfort. But then I saw her. The most beautiful woman. And she was alone. I was surprised that women weren't all over her. That thought made me uncomfortable, even if this was a lesbian wedding. I crossed the room to where Monica was standing all alone.<p>

"Hey," I said smiling," You feel awkward too?" She nodded.

"Where's Richard?" I asked, not really caring about him.

"He had to go to his son's to help them move in,"she said. I nodded, happy I could be alone with her. I grinned. She looked at me suspiciously and then laughed. She punched my arm lightly.

"What,Chandler?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that you look way too gorgeous tonight not to be dancing," I said smiling at her.

"Was that an offer Bing? Cause if so, yes," Monica smiled at me as I led her to the dance floor, just as the perfect song came on. I smiled and put my hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck, interlacing her fingers. We started dancing and I listened to the lyrics, knowing this song would always remind me of my perfect, beautiful Monica.

I'm Happy Just To Dance With You by The Beatles

Before this dance is through

I think I'll love you too

I'm so happy when you dance with me

I don't want to kiss or hold your hand

If its funny try and understand

There is really nothing else I'd rather do

'cause I'm happy just to dance with you

I don't need to hug or hold you tight

I just want to dance with you all night

In this world there's nothing I would rather do

'cause I'm happy just to dance with you

Just to dance with you

Is everything I need

Before this dance is through

I think I'll love you too

I'm so happy when you dance with me

If somebody tries to take my place

Let's pretend we just can't see his face

In this world there's nothing I would rather do

'cause I'm happy just to dance with you

Just to dance with you

Is everything I need

Before this dance is through

I think I'll love you too

I'm so happy when you dance with me

If somebody tries to take my place

Let's pretend we just can't see his face

In this world there's nothing I would rather do

I discovered I'm in love with you

'cause I'm happy just to dance with you


	4. Chapter 4

**This is, yet another, Beatles fueled chapter. I hope you enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>We all sat around in Monica's living room, too stuffed to move much. Monica sat on the couch by Richard, who was reading a book. A book! You can't read a book while you're sitting by Monica Freakin Geller! If I was with Monica ...I need to stop thinking like that. Monica would never want me. She is beautiful, smart, funny, and my best friend. She leaned on Richard smiling. He smiled briefly and went back to reading. I want to kick that guy's a-<p>

"What are you thankful for, Chandler?" Rachel asked looking at me staring at Monica.

"Huh? Oh, you guys know I hate thanksgiving. But if I had to pick I guess it would be that Monica is nice enough to make me non-thanksgiving food," I replied, smiling at Monica, "Thanks again, Mon. It was great. Especially the hotdogs." She smiled back.

"No problem, sweetie. I kinda still owe you," she said and smiled. I knew she was talking about thanksgiving of 88'. I smiled back. She turned to Richard.

"What are you thankful for, Richard?" she asked snuggling up to him. A piece of me died inside. I wanted to strangle him. He sat his book down.

"I would have to say that I am thankful for having you," he started. I felt like crying when she kissed him.

" Awwwwww," Phoebe and Rachel cooed. I wanted to punch the guy in the face and kiss Monica right then. But I didn't. Ross and Joey were sitting in the kitchen talking about football. I shook my head. Not even football would make me forget Monica was with Richard. Joey and Ross stood up.

"Well, I gotta go, I have Ben tomorrow," Ross said."Bye everyone."

"I have an audition in the morning," Joey said. We all said our byes(and Phoebe's "blarg arg") and Rachel went to bed. Then Phoebe stood up.

"Goodnight, guys." she hugged everyone, me last.

"Oh, Chandler. What's wrong? Your aura is all...green and muddy!" she exclaimed.

"Theres nothing wrong, Pheebs," I smiled as I lied through my teeth.

"Oh, ok. I must be too full of tofurkey. Well, goodnight!" and then she left. I was left with Monica and Richard. He kissed her fore head.

" Well, bye Monica. Chandler" he nodded in my direction, and then left.

"Isn't he great?" Monica said and I went to sit beside her. She leaned up against me. I could smell the strawberry scent I missed so much.

"Yeah, he's super," I said, and she smiled. I swear my heart melted. We sat there and talked for awhile. I looked at my watch.

" Whoa, Mon, I better go. It's almost two in the morning," I said kind of upset. She frowned but then smiled.

"Okay Chandler. You know you're my best friend, right?" she asked smiling. I smiled back.

"You're mine too, Mon," I said hugging her as I got up. She held on a little longer than usual, giving me more time to become intoxicated by her sweet, strawberry scent. I left and was ready to dream about my beautiful Mon.

* * *

><strong>P.S. Murkygreenauras mean jealousy and anger towards someone<strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! Couldn't sleep untill I finished it, so here you go! **

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, and there she was. She smelt like strawberries, her favorite shampoo. We were sitting on a cliff. She cuddled next to me kissing me softly, and then made an unbelievingly funny and witty comment. I kissed her head and smiled. I was smiling at how beautifully perfect she was. I couldn't hear what she was saying. Then she said,"I love you, Chandler. Chandler. Chandler. CHANDLER!"<p>

I woke up from my perfect dream. I saw Joey beside my bed.

"Chandler you better get up, you promised Monica you'd help her finish stuff for the christmas party,"Joey said as he left. I've been having the same dream since thanksgiving. She would say she loved me and then I'd wake up. It mad me mad. At myself, and at Richard. He wasn't even going to be here for Christmas with her. The moment Monica says she sad, though, I'm gonna go kick his a-

"Chandler? Are you in here?" her voice echoed through my head. I smiled.

"Yeah, Mon. I was about to head over to help. " I said as she came into my apartment. She smiled and punched my shoulder

lightly.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked? I looked at her. She was wearing a strapless gray dress that stopped just above her knees, that made her dark hair,which had soft curls, even more beautiful.

"Have you seen yourself today, Mon? You look gorgeous," I said as she blushed slightly. She compulsively straightened the black tie I was wearing.

"You look nice too," she smiled, taking my hand and pulling me across the hall.

"Ok, I need you to get on the ladder and finish hanging the lights," she said as she finished up the cooking.

We talked and laughed about old times and high school. Finally I asked her.

"So, where's Richard?" I asked. She looked at me and frowned.

"His son's house," she said sadly,"He's been different lately, always busy when we talk about serious stuff, like kids," I felt so bad and mad. I wanted to kill him for making her sad.

"Hey Mon?"

"Yeah?" she replied. I grinned.

"You want your present now?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course!" she said excitedly. I pulled out the narrow wrapped box and handed it to her. She opened it carefully, and pulled out the beautiful silver necklace with delicate designs and an 'M' in the middle. She set it on the table, and hugged me, saying how much she loved it and how perfect it was. Her strawberry scent was back, and I hoped it would never go away.

As soon as everyone got there, we ate and laughed, and opened presents that wonderful Christmas eve. As everyone was leaving , I helped Monica clean up. We were laughing and joking when I noticed that we were under the miseltoe. I hugged her.

"Hey Mon, look up," I said quietly. She looked up seeing the miseltoe. She blushed. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back, but only for a second. But even just for that second, there was a spark. She obviously felt it too because she started blushing as we talked and cleaned . I hoped she would never forget that spark, cause I sure won't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Just a quickupdate beforeschool. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The day before New Years Eve, Monica knocked on my door. I got out of my recliner to open it and when I did I found a crying Monica. I didn't ask what was wrong and she didn't tell me. I just opened my arms and she rushed into them. We sat on my recliner with a blanket over us, her curled on my lap crying. My only job was to hold her. But it hurt me to see her hurting.<p>

"Shhh, Monica. Shhh," I said rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, Monica, honey, shhh," I said finally calming her down."Can you tell me what happened so I can beat the crap out of him?" She smiled slightly. She then wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I wanted a baby, he didn't, so he said it was over," she almost started crying again. I cupped her face in my hand and said,"Anyone would be lucky to have you and stupid to let you go." And then she smiled her beautiful Monica smile. Then I walked her across the hall and sat and talked with her on her couch.

The next morning I woke up with her in my arms. I kissed her temple and started her coffee pot. Then I went home and got dressed. Something in our apartment smell nice. I smelt my skin. Strawberries.

" Hey," she smiled at me as I walked in for breakfast. I sat beside her.

"Okay, so is everybody still on for tonight?" Ross asked. Everyone nodded. I leant over to whisper to Monica

"You feel ok?" I asked hoping I could keep her smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you," she smiled. Rachel stood up and gave a tiny motion for me to follow her. I went into the hall with her.

"Ok, Bing, I don't know if you like her or like flirting with her, but it's got to go somewhere or stop," Rachel stood there with her arms crossed. How did she always get things figured out?

"What are you talking about?" I decided to play dumb.

"Don't act all innocent Bing! You like Monica! I know you do cause you've been looking at her all the time since thanksgiving!" Rachel was spot on. I did like Monica, maybe I even loved her. But she was my best friend. And I loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ross, Joey and I sat in the corner of the balcony, looking in at the girls laughing inside.

"Do you guys think that I should kiss Rachel at midnight?" Ross asked for the zillionth time. He was starting to get on my nerves. I wanted to shout " I could care less about you and Rachel, because I love your sister!" but I didn't. Instead Joey and I said, once again, to go for it.

" I know who I'm gonna kiss," Joey said, bobbing his head. I froze, hoping he didn't say Monica.

"Who Joey ?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Phoebe," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I breathed a silent relief.

"I guess that means you're kissing Monica, Chandler," Ross said staring off into space. Joey laughed.

" I would kiss her if she didn't punch so hard," Joey grinned. I decided to go inside. As I stepped in Rachel pulled me into a corner.

"You better kiss her, Bing. She's been doing nothing but talking about you,"she said as she let go of my shirt collar. Then she grabbed it again."One more thing. Is Ross gonna kiss me?" I nodded and she squealed and let go of me. I rubbed my neck and sat beside Phoebe on the couch. She immediately turned towards me.

"What's wrong, Chandler? Why are you so... nervous? You're all blue and mucky." she said reading my 'aura'.

"Nothing, Pheebs. And by the way Joey's gonna kiss you," I replied hoping she would drop it. She grinned.

"I knew he couldn't stay away from mama " she wiggled her eyebrows and looked out at Joey and blew him a kiss.

"So are you gonna kiss Monica?" she asked. I felt myself blush. "Ahh. So Rachel was right. You DO love Monica!" she exclaimed. Then Monica walked over.

"Who loves Monica?" she asked as she sat down beside me, propping herself on me. My skin tingled where she had brushed by.

"Oh, we were just talking about how much we love your cooking," I said quickly. She smiled and put her hand on my knee.

"Phoebe will you tell every one it's almost midnight?" Monica said. Phoebe nodded and left.

When every one was inside the count down started.

"5!"

I don't know if I should kiss her!

"4!"

I'm just gonna do it.

"3!"

I can't she's Ross' sister and my best friend!

"2!"

I'm not gonna.

"1!"

I pulled Monica towards me and kissed her. She kissed back needily. My hands wrapped around her waist as she tangled her hands in my hair. Everybody shouted happy new years, except me and Monica. As we broke away everyone was staring at us. She blushed furiously. Everyone looked surprised. I turned back to her and kissed her again. She was mine now. My sweet love was mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I was thinking about this being the last chapter, or continuing until season 5. I need reviews!**

* * *

><p>Monica looked taken aback. She took a few steps back. Ross was pissed. Phoebe was singing about lobsters. Rachel was holding Ross back. Joey was going " Oh yeah!". I took advantage of the moment to run.<p>

I darted out into the street. What did I do? I probably just ruined our friendship. I would have to go back up there and explain why I did that. I'd have to say I missed Janice or something. Monica, oh god Monica! She kissed me like she loved me. I only wanted to go back up there and kiss her forever. Even if Ross was there. I'd still kiss her if anyone was there. The only reason she kissed me was probably because she was getting over Richard.

I found myself wandering in central park. I sat on a bench and put my head in hands. I sat there for god knows how long. Then I heard the sweetest voice in the world.

"Chandler?" Monica said softly. I looked up at her. She had a sad look on her face. I moved over so she could sit by me. Instead she sat on my lap.

"Chandler," she started taking my face in her hands, " you are my best friend sweetie. You are the sweetest, most handsome, funniest, smartest man in the world. You would make any woman so, so happy. I would love to love you, Chandler. It's just too soon." She was crying. I made her cry. I hate myself.

" I understand, Mon. You're my best friend too. You are the most wonderful woman in this universe. If you decide on me, ever, even if we're, like, forty something, I'll be here." I said and kissed her softly, and wiped her tears away. She smiled at me, but not in a Monica way. In a sad way. I took her hand and walked her home.

I laid in bed that night and thought about how much I loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I was thinkinG that there wasn't enough to this story, so i tried to add to it. I need reviews! **

* * *

><p>I slunk into my apartment after work. I went to sit in my recliner when Monica came out of the bathroom. She smiled, holding a shampoo bottle up. I smiled back.<p>

"Hey, I just came to get my shampoo that Joey borrowed," she walked towards me, awkwardly. Things had been tense since New Years. She still hung out with me, but not like we used to. When we watched movies, she didn't lean on me. I sighed.

"Look, Mon. Can we just forget everything and go back to the way it was?" I asked, praying she would say no, that she loved me.

"Absolutely!" she said smiling. My heart sank a little, but I saw her smiling like before, and it made my heart flutter. I know that sounds gay, but it did. She hugged me, putting her head on my chest. I knew right then that it would never be the same.

We decided to watch a movie at her apartment, because Joey had a date. She claimed I picked Die Hard last time, so we ended up watching Titanic. She curled up against me, like old times. She pulled a blanket on top of us, and promptly fell asleep fifteen minutes later. She ended up paying across my lap with a pillow. I laid my hand on top of her head, looking at her beautiful sleeping face. I slowly got up, trying not to wake her. I failed.

"Chandler..." she muttered. I looked at her.

"Yeah, Mon?"

"Can you take me to bed?" she mumbled sleepily. I grinned, and picked her up. As I laid her on her bed and pulled her comforter over her, she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Chandler..." she smiled and muttered as she fell asleep. I grinned as I walked out of her apartment, touching my cheek where she kissed me. It tingled. Ah, god, I still loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a quick update!**

* * *

><p>I sat in Monica's apartment after work. Things were back to normal. Well, pretty normal. Me and Monica pretended nothing happened. Except I still loved her. While I was thinking about her, she came out of her bedroom. I looked up at her. She was wearing pajama pants and a baggy sweater. She also looked like she hadn't slept in a while.<p>

"Hey, Mon. What's up?" I asked concerned. She sat beside me.

"Nothing really." she stared off into space. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me.

"What's wrong, Monica?"

"I saw Richard." Oh God. I held her tightly, and rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"He was all happy Chandler." she said as she crawled into my lap and cried her heart out. All I could do for her was sit there and hold her. She cried and I wanted to cry. I wanted to beat the crap out of Richard, for breaking her heart twice.

After an hour Monica stopped crying. She looked at me.

"You're my best friend, Chandler."

"You're my best friend, too,Monica. Mine too."

* * *

><strong>I was thinking the next chapter would be about Monica's insomnia, and the reason Chandler got together with Janice. But I'm gonna need reviews!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to a loud bang outside my room. I looked at my alarm clock. 2:47 a.m. Too early for Joey to be up. I cautiously got up and moved out of my room. The living room lights were on. I walked in to find Monica looking through our movies. She looked up and half heartedly smiled.

"Hey. Sorry, did I wake you up?" she stood up.

"Yeah you did. But it's cool. What are you doing anyway?" I asked, confused about why she was here.

"I ran out of movies." she said

"Why are you watching movies at three in the morning?"

"I can't sleep. Every time I shut my eyes, I see Richard." As she said this I hated Richard even more. I hugged her.

We ended up sitting in my recliner watching a love movie. She was watching it intently, but I couldn't pay attention. Monica was obviously sleepy, but she couldn't seem to relax. We watched movie after movie until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Monica was cooking in the kitchen. She made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a lot more. She looked up at me as I sat at the bar. She had circles under her beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. Only they weren't sparkling.

Instead they were dull and lifeless. She handed me a plate loaded with everything. I looked at my watch. 10:30 in the morning.

"Mon, what time did you wake up yesterday?" I asked. She thought for a second.

"5:30."

"And you haven't slept since then?" I asked again, worrying about my Harmonica. She looked around tiredly.

"No."

I frowned. She came around the counter and hugged me. I sighed, holding her and trying to put her to sleep. I wished Monica was mine.

* * *

><p><p>

**What did you think? Tell me and and I give you a cookie! Ok, not really. But still review! In the next chapter, Monica tries to sleep and Chandler tries to get over her!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a quick look at the next couple chapters!**

* * *

><p>I sat on the floor of my apartment. What did I just do! I just screwed my life over side ways and backwards. Why did I call Janice?<p>

***Earlier that day***

I paced around. Joey stared at me.

"Dude, why are you so wound up. Let's go get a pizza!" Joey said not helping. I had to get over her. But every time I blinked or breathed, I thought about how Monica was breathing and blinking too. And that brought me to thinking about Monica. Oh god, Monica! I have to get over her. I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed the phone.

"Oh, cool man! Are we gettin' a pizza!" Joey asked.

"No, I'm calling Janice." his face exploded.

"WHAT!" he yelled. I went into my room just as she picked up.

"Oh. My. GOD!"

***present time***

Monica walked in. Oh NOW she walks in AFTER I make a bad decision. She had dark circles under her eyes. She just kind of wandered in and around.

"Mon, are you ok?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah. I just...macaroni...movies... I'm really tired Chandler." she said as she collapsed into my arms. She curled against me.

"Why did he do this to me, Chandler?" she asked sadly. I held her tightly, stroking her hair. She clenched two fistfuls of my shirt, and cried softly. I held her closer to me. Then Phoebe walked in and raised her eyebrows. I shook my head.

"Hey Pheebs? Do you think you can help Monica fall asleep?" she clapped her hands. Monica looked up.

"Oh Absolutly! I'll cleanse your aura and calm your nerves!" Phoebe was very happy. She took Monica's hand and led her across the hall.

"Thanks...bye Chandler," Monica said as she stumbled behind Phoebe. When they were gone I tried to think about what to do about Janice. Maybe I should give us another shot, and try to come to term with my friendship with Monica. I don't know if I could though. As far as Monica was concerned, I loved her.

* * *

><strong>Reviews please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh. My. God ! Joey!" Janice rushed into my apartment and hugged Joey. He gave me a look that said "Really?" I just shrugged. He sighed.

"Hey Janice! How you been?" he gave me a dirty look. She babbled on about about work and assorted other things.

"Hey, Joe, how's Monica holding up?" I asked, my mind racing to think about how to push Janice off on Joey so I could see Monica. He looked thankfully at me for hushing her.

"I don't think she's doin' to good, dude," he replied. That got Janice's attention.

"What's wrong with Monica?" she wrapped her arms around me. It made me think about how sweet Monica's strawberry shampoo smelt. Janice smelt nice, but she just wasn't Monica.

"She's getting over a big break up," I replied before making a decision.

"Hey Joey, since Janice is my girlfriend, why don't you and her try to you know, like bond?" Janice's eyes lit up. She immediately grabbed Joey's hands and spoke about going to the park as she was pulling Joey out the door. I walked across the hall to apartment 20.

As I opened the door I noticed it was spotless, more spotless than usual. Monica was sitting on the floor with her hair tied back, wearing her famous yellow gloves. She had a sponge and floor cleaner. She looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"Hey," she said standing up and taking off her gloves.

"Are you ok, Mon?" I asked walking towards her.

"Yeah. Course I'm ok."she hesitated,"No, Chandler, I'm not! I cleaned three times today! I can't sleep! I hate him! But I can't hate him." She collapsed into my arms. Her eyes were duller and the circles were darker. She folded her arms and head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, wishing she loved me instead of Richard.****

* * *

><strong>Reviews please! Tell me what you'd like to see!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Another updated. P.s. I thought as i was writing this that Chandler came across like a jerk, but I kept it anyway. Review! **

* * *

><p>"Hey Mon," I said as I walked into apartment 20. She was standing at the stove mixing a huge pot of something. It smelt really good. Joey walked in behind me.<p>

"Hey, what's cookin' good lookin'?" Joey said walking over to what Monica was cooking. I sighed, wishing I could say something like that to Monica. She smiled.

"Hey Chandler. It's jam, Joey," she continued mixing it vigorously. Joey tried to stick his finger in the pot. Monica whacked his hand with the spoon. I laughed. Monica pointed to the fridge.

"There is some in the refridgerator." Joey opened the door to reveal a fridge full of jam.

"There's 'some'? Mon, there's a ton!" I said. She made a face. Joey grabbed an arm full of jam.

"Thanks Monica! Bye!" Joey shut the door. I smiled at Monica and sat down at the table. She smiled happily. It made me happy. If only I wasn't with Janice.

"Where are you getting all the time to make jam?" I questioned. She looked at me, continuing to mix.

"The time I used to spend with Richard." she said quickly, and then asked,"How's Janice?" I grimaced.

"She's fine." Monica seemed to pick up on my tone of agitation.

"That bad?" she asked. Monica always seemed to know what was wrong.

"Yeah, I tried to give it another chance, but I dunno. She's just not..." I caught myself before I said 'she's just not you'.

"Not the same?" Monica finished my sentence. I nodded. She apparently finished making her jam, and sat beside me. She took my hands.

"You'll find your perfect someone, Chandler. Who knows, she might be right under your nose somewhere." I nodded. She was right under my nose. It was Monica.

* * *

><p><p>

We were all sitting in the coffee house when Monica walked in carrying a packet of papers. She sat down really close to me, so close it almost hurt me not to touch her. Phoebe immediately started asking questions.

"What are those, Monica. You're really excited over them," she said eyeing the papers. Ross and everyone else chimed in with 'yeahs' and whatnot. Monica smiled.

"Ok guys," she started," I'm...gonna have a baby!" Ross immediately stood up, spilling Rachel out of his lap. I tried to keep my cool.

" A BABY?" Ross screamed. Monica nodded.

"How?" Rachel asked. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you think, Rach?" she glared at me.

"With who?" Joey and Phoebe asked at the same time.

"YEAH!" Ross screamed again.

"I think 1756-JIRG57," Monica said flipping to a page in the pack.

"So like artificially?" Phoebe asked. I held my breath, hoping Monica was kidding.

I have no such luck.

Monica nodded.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Monica," I said walking into her apartment. She waved me over to the couch. She had already popped popcorn for our movie night. As I sat down she leaned against me.

"What movie we watching?" I asked.

"Die Hard," she said, smiling. I grinned.

"Really?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nuhuh," she laughed. It was the sweetest sound I had heard all day.

" Where's Janice?" she asked sitting up. I groaned.

" Something about divorce papers." I said," Did you pick out your baby daddy?"

"I realized that I don't want a baby, I want a family." she said , putting Titanic into the VCR. She snuggled back against me as the movie started. I wished her family would be with me.


	15. Chapter 15

**A really short update, but review! **

* * *

><p>I laid my head on Monica's lap. She ran her hands through my hair. I felt like dying. I can believe she was cheating on me. I didn't love her, but it still hurt. Monica kissed my forehead. I looked up at her sadly.<p>

"I'm so sorry Chandler," she said, tracing patterns on my hand. I nodded.

"I didn't think that Janice would cheat on me," I said, and I felt like crying. She sighed.

"I didn't think that Janice's ex husband would make me keep that race car bed." I smiled slightly. She smiled back down at me. I sat up.

"By the way, did that come with a steering-wheel?" she laughed and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she said, "it'll get better." she kissed my head one more time, before leaving me on the couch to dream about what could be.

* * *

><p>I sadly sat up from Monica's couch almost four hours later. At least now I won't feel bad when I think about Monica. I'm better off loving Monica and not telling her than trying to get over her. I walked into Monica's bedroom to find her sleeping on the race car bed.i smiled and bent down to kiss her. I kissed her lips softly and whispered thank you. She kissed me back and muttered something that sounded like welcome. I smiled to myself as I laid back on Monica's couch to dream of my perfect Mon.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Another school night update. Imma need some more reviews before updating again though! **

* * *

><p>Monica and I walked on the beach just outside the beach house. She leaned against me as she walked, and I had my arm wrapped around her. She and Richard had apparently decided to be friends, and now she was happy all the time. It kinda made me upset that Richard could still make her happy.<p>

"Hey Mon?" I asked. She lifted her head slightly off my shoulder.

"Yeah?" she replied, hugging tighter to me as a breeze swept through.

"Were you being serious earlier when you said I wasn't boyfriend material?" she smiled.

"Why are you so worked up about that, Chandler?" I looked at her.

"Monica, I actually care about what you think." I said. She smiled and hugged me, her arms around my neck.

"Why?" she asked her head on my neck.

"Because, Mon, your my best friend, and a girl, and..." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She raised her eyebrows.

"And what?" She asked as I blushed slightly.

"And you're really hot," I finished, glad that the darkness covered my flushed face.

"And you're cute too," she said, and I kissed her softly, and then headed back to the beach house, hand in hand, even though I knew we would never be together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I've been working on this short one for a surprisingly long time, but read and review any way! **

* * *

><p>I laid on Monica's couch once again, with my head in her lap. I had unsuccessfully tried to get over Monica , again. Kathy was wrong for me anyway. What was I thinking? She was Joey's girlfriend. "Maybe I should just give up on girls," I muttered into Monica's lap as she slowly rubbed circles on my back. She sighed.<p>

"Sweetie, you will find you perfect someone. She's just having some trouble gettin' here," I flipped over to face her. She smiled sadly. I smiled back and sat up, hugging her. She hugged me before I left to feel my love's pain.

* * *

><p><p>

I found myself back at apartment 20 for dinner. It was just me and Monica. She made me some macaroni with hotdogs in it. She was even letting me watch Die Hard.

"This is really good, Mon," I said as she snuggled unknowingly against me. It was funny how we could start sitting a mile apart, but in fifteen minutes, she would be asleep on my lap.

"I know," she said in her adorable way, laying down across my lap. I put my hands lazily across her stomach, and she put hers on top of mine. She smiled up at me, the corners of her sparkling blue eyes crinkling up. I smiled back at her and she turned her head to watch the movie. Finally she broke the silence.

"So are you almost through with your stages of Kathy?" she asked, rubbing circles on the back of my hand. I smiled.

"I am through with Kathy, and I'm not calling Janice." I assured her. She held my hand as we broke off into silence. Soon I heard her breath slow and deepen. I shifted to lay down beside her, and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her head as I drifted into the best sleep I had slept in awhile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! This may be the last chapter depending on reviews! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>After making my, what I called , "Melba" toast, I saw the most beautiful thing out of the corner of my eye. There she was, in her gorgeous dress with her hair all fixed. But I also noticed it looked like she was trying to drink herself to death. I walked over to her.<p>

"Hey Mon," I started,"You having a bad time too?" She looked at me.

"Yeah. My mom's going on about how I'll never get married." I hugged her.

"You will get married, Monica. And you'll have three kids, a house with a minivan parked outside, a pool, and a swingset and sandbox in the backyard." I said, and she smiled, hugging me back.

"You always know what to say, Chandler." I smiled at her. Then a drunk guy came along.

"Ross is a very nice young man," he said, his speech slurred. Monica smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "We like him too." The guy then started shuffling away.

"You must have had him as a teenager!"

Monica's face fell.

"Mon, that guy was drunk, you do not look old." I said comforting her. She shook me off.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Who would want a single mother with a thirty year old son?" I sighed, and then took her hand.

"Let's go,"

* * *

><p><p>

As soon as we were in mine and Joey's room to watch a movie, Monica attached her lips to mine. She slid her hands around my neck as my hands found the small of her back. NShe played with the hairs on the nape if my neck as we shuffled towards the bed. I stopped. She groaned as I pulled away from her.

"How drunk are you?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Drunk enough to want this, but not drunk enough for you to feel like you're taking advantage" she said as we fell on the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hahaha, I bet you guys thought this was over! Well, it isn't. Not right now ! **

* * *

><p>I woke up, very aware, to my arms wrapped around a tiny waist. A tiny, bare waist. A tiny, bare, warm waist. I fluttered my eyes open. Oh my God. Monica.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat awkwardly in bed with Monica. I tried to avoid all eye contact. Finally I spoke up.<p>

"Well, uh, I've never done that with you before," I stuttered. She shook her head.

"Nope, nope," she said. I looked at her, and tried not to smile. She looked beautiful first thing in the morning.

"How are you? Are you good?" I asked frantically. She coughed.

"Yeah, yes. You?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, good, you?" I said quickly. She looked at me.

"Right, we did you." she rubbed my hand.

"Chandler, I don't want this to be a one night deal," she said after awhile. I glanced at her. Monica stared into my eyes. I kissed her.

She kissed back. It wasn't needy or quick, but soft and passionate. Monica slipped her hands to my neck, playing with the hairs on my nape. I slid my hands down her back.

"Um, Monica, we're not wearing clothes," I whispered. She immediately slipped away.

"God!" she said as she started pulling clothes on. I rolled over and pulled my boxers on. Then I saw Monica's dress on the floor. I smiled and held it up for her to see.

"Mon, I think I owe you a new dress," I said, grinning as she turned and gasped at the shredded dress. She crawled onto the bed and hit me and took the dress. I scooped my button up shirt from last night. She snatched it from me, and slid it on over her head. I laughed.

"What, Chandler?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Monica, that shirt hangs off of you," I laughed. She rolled her eyes, and walked down the hall to her hotel room. I laid back down on the bed. I finally had my Monica.


End file.
